To Be Lost and In Love
by sayjay1995
Summary: Ash and the gang were just trying to get to Snowpoint City. But then Conway showed up, and next thing you know he and Dawn are separated from the group and lost in the snow. Is a little snow all it will take to reveal feelings? fluffy HeatTag shipping
1. Mt Coronet

**A/N: Ok, my first two pokemon fanfictions haven't exactly turned out quite as well as I'd hope. But, hey, you know how the saying goes; third time's the charm. This fanfiction is going to be about Dawn and Conway. Seeing as there are only, I think, five episodes thus far with Conway in them, I might have to make some things up or get out of character. Please bear with me! Speaking will be in "I am talking." And thoughts will be in 'I am thinking.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's awesome-ness.**

**To Be Lost and In Love**

**Chapter 1**

Dawn, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock stood at the base of Mt. Coronet. The three friends stared at the towering rock formation with awe.

"Are you sure we have to travel through here to get to Snowpoint City, Brock?" Dawn moaned, dreading the idea of climbing through the mountain.

"I'm afraid so." Brock said, his nose buried in a map.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said, waving its tiny yellow arms at Dawn.

"Pikachu's right guys! Think of this as an adventure!" Ash felt a smirk tug at his face.

'I'm gonna beat Snowpoint City's gym leader, no matter what!' He thought taking several steps forward. Dawn and Brock sighed.

"Let's get moving, then." Brock suggested, following after Ash. Dawn hesitated, and wondered if traveling through the dark tunnel was worth it. There was a contest to be held in Snowpoint City, and Dawn was determined to enter. It worked out well, because Ash wanted to challenge the gym leader there. But when she thought of all the creepy rock pokemon lurking in the shadows, Dawn considered staying put, and forgetting about the contest. Not to mention the fact that she'd probably trip or get lost.

"You coming Dawn? We haven't got all day!" Ash shouted over his shoulder. Dawn blinked a few times and reluctantly hurried to catch up with her friends.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Dawn was right, it was torture to travel through Mt. Coronet. They had only been roaming the dark mountain chambers for fifteen minutes, and already her knees were scuffed and bleeding, she had fallen over Geodude twice, and her hair was getting frizzy.

It was obvious that Dawn was in a bad mood, and Ash and Brock were careful not to say much. Neither of them wanted to feel the fiery wrath of Dawn. Pikachu, who had been riding on Ash's shoulder, jumped to the ground and sniffed around. It ran behind a rock and found a berry.

"Pika!" Its muffled voice rang out as Pikachu picked the berry up with its teeth and carried it back to Dawn.

"What'cha got there Pikachu?" Ash asked, kneeling down to examine the fruit.

"I think Pikachu wanted to make you feel better Dawn!" Brock said with a smile. Dawn felt her anger subside a bit. "

Thank-!" She started, reaching out for the berry. Before her fingers could touch it, however, a Zubat swooped down and snatched the yummy treat away. Pikachu shouted angrily at it, but the Zubat was long gone. Dawn's anger reached a boiling point.

'Oh no, here we go again!' Brock and Ash thought in unison, bracing themselves for a catastrophic explosion.

"That stupid Zubat! I should…" Her voice trailed off and Dawn muttered some pretty bad phrases under her breathe. With a sudden jerk of her foot, Dawn accidentally swung a kick at Pikachu. To protect itself, Pikachu let out a burst of electricity. Something walked out of the shadows just then, and was caught in Pikachu's electric attack.

"Pikachu, knock it off!" Ash yelled, diving for his yellow pokemon. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and quivered.

"Wait a minute, is that who I think it is?" Brock gasped, stepping closer. Dawn was standing, paralyzed with fear. Other then that she appeared to be fine. Lying on the ground was a familiar face, one that Dawn hadn't expected to see again. Conway was twitching with pain and he appeared to have passed out.

"Oh no, this is all my fault! If I hadn't been in such a bad mood, none of this would have happened!" Dawn cried, kneeling down beside the green haired nerd. Brock and Ash sat down beside Dawn.

"I don't think he's hurt." Brock said, looking over Conway.

"Hn…" Conway muttered, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes with tears streaming down the cheeks. Almost without thinking, Conway reached up and wiped away a tear. Then, he realized what he was doing and bolted to his feet with a yell.

"What the heck are you trying to do, kill me?" He growled at the trio.

"Conway, I'm so sorry!" Dawn cried out, staring at the rocky ground.

"If you were sorry this never would have happened!" Conway said curtly, obviously still upset about being shocked.

"Hey, what's your problem? She said she was sorry!" Ash hissed. Conway and Ash exchanged death glares.

"Enough! All this racket is going to startle the pokemon!" Brock yelled. A faint rumble could be heard, and it was growing louder and louder. Everyone gasped and looked for the source of the racket.

"I think we're to late!" Ash shouted as he jumped up. A swarm of Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat were flapping and heading straight for the trainers. Pikachu tried to use its electrical powers but there were to many bat pokemon to fight off.

"Run!" Brock shouted, turning and heading off down some random path. Ash and Pikachu followed. Conway decided that it was safer to travel in a group, so he started off after Ash and Brock. Dawn stood up and started to run, but she tripped over another hidden Geodude. The rock pokemon ran away at the sight of all the bats, but Dawn was to stunned to move. Conway stopped running and watched as Dawn's doom came closer and closer.

'If I stay, I may very well get attacked by those angry pokemon. But if I leave, Dawn's going to get hurt…' Conway thought, taking a half step towards the girl. Normally he wouldn't have cared enough to stay and help somebody, but the thought of Dawn battling with him in Hearthome City was stuck in his thoughts.

They made such a good team, and Dawn had thought he was a pretty cool trainer…Then he thought about never seeing her again, all because he wouldn't save her… Conway shook his head and tried to think strategy.

"Go, Aggron!" Conway said after pulling out the pokeball. The said steel pokemon appeared and let out a roar.

"Aggron, clear a path for us. We've got company." Conway ordered. The gang of bat pokemon were approaching.

"Agg! Ron!" Aggron turned and used headbutt on a wall. Conway hurried to Dawn's side and pulled her up onto his back.

"Let's move Aggron!" Conway shouted as he used a free hand to push up his glasses. The steel pokemon was happy to comply. It started running headfirst into any boulders that stood in the way. Dawn was appalled; this was totally out of character.

"Kya!" Dawn let out a startled shriek as gusts of air flew past.

((A/N: I don't know if you know this or not, but 'kya' is the high pitched sound of a girl screaming. Just thought you should know.))

"Conway, the pokemon are attacking!" Dawn yelled in his ear.

"I know, I know!" Conway bellowed back.

'Just a little further Aggron!' Conway urged his pokemon silently. A gust of win narrowly passed by the fleeing trainers and grazed Aggron's tail. It let out an angry roar and smacked into the final wall.

"Yes!" Conway and Dawn declared in unison. The two trainers and Aggron stumbled outside of Mt. Coronet and found themselves ankle deep in snow. The Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat all let out a high pitched sound of anger and retreated into the cave's darkness. Conway was panting by now, and he allowed Dawn to slide off his back.

"Return, Aggron." He huffed, tossing a red and white spear into the air. Aggron disappeared in a red light and zapped into the pokeball. Conway felt like flopping down on the ground, but thought better of it after eyeing the snow.

"Conway, you saved me!" Dawn cried, pulling the tired boy into a life-threatening hug. Though he couldn't breath, the gesture was nice. Conway wouldn't have minded staying like that for awhile; the air was chilly and Dawn's embrace was warm and comforting. But Dawn pulled away, and her face changed from admiration to worry.

"Ash and Brock, I wonder where they are?" Dawn looked into the dark gaping hole that Aggron had left behind. Conway felt a twang of annoyance. He knew it was to be expected that she missed her friends, but why did she have to worry about _Ash Ketchum_? Even in his mind Conway sneered at the name.

"And where are we?" Dawn added after a shiver. Conway looked around at their environment. There was nothing to really see, except large areas of snow and mountain. The newly made entrance was the only way to get into Mt. Coronet, at least for as far as Conway could see. There wasn't much life to see other then a few scattered frozen trees.

"Well, we have to be somewhere between the base of Mt. Coronet and Snowpoint City." Conway muttered logically, shoving his already freezing hands into his pockets. He felt bad for Dawn, who had nothing warm on other then a scarf. At least he had jeans and a light vest to wear. Snow was falling from the gray sky, and there was no way to tell the time.

"I think our best hope is to try and find somewhere to stay, at least until we can find another human to help." Conway said at last.

"Sounds good to me. The movement will help keep us warm." Dawn agreed. They started off towards the white area that lay stretched out in front of them like a desert.

**A/N: How's that for a thrilling first chapter? I threw in some minor fluff for contrast compared to the seriousness of the situation. Please give me a review, to let me know how the story is!**


	2. Icy Words Said In a Frozen Desert

**A/N: I have so much stuff that need's to be written! The stress is catching up on me, I think. Why does my brain have to come up with so many ideas at one time? T-T…Oh well! I doubt the readers will mind. This chapter is dedicated to Gigiaten. Thanks so much for the first and (so far) only review! I'd shower you in confetti, but there are more important things to be done, like read the chapter!**

**To Be Lost and In Love**

**Chapter 2**

Dawn was right, the snow did stretch out before them like a desert. A terribly cold desert that only seemed to get bigger the more they walked. Snow was falling heavily, and Conway guessed that night would soon be upon them.

'Just a little further. Come on Dawn, you can do it!' Dawn told herself. The mental cheering did nothing to lift her spirits, and her body was becoming increasingly cooler. The snow was clinging to Conway's glasses, and after several unsuccessful attempts at cleaning them he gave up and shoved them in his pocket. They walked until the snow piled up several inches past their ankles.

"T-This isn't working, Conway. We need to find s-some s-shelter…" Dawn's teeth clanged together loudly.

"A f-fire would be nice too." Conway didn't say anything although he knew she was right. He surveyed the area and put all of his brainpower to work.

"Ok, I think I've got a plan." He said at last. Conway whipped out a pokeball and released his Slowking.

"How is a Slowking going to help us?" Dawn asked, obviously perplexed. Slowking let out a yawn and scratched its back.

"Do you trust me, Dawn?" Conway asked, ignoring the blue eyed girl's question. Dawn's puzzlement increased.

"I-I guess so, but what-?" Dawn was cut off by Conway.

"Release your Piplup." He ordered. The tiny blue penguin appeared and immediately ran to Dawn's legs. The poor thing was freezing.

"See that giant rock over there?" Conway pointed to a gray lump on the ground some distance away.

"Have Piplup use Whirlpool on it." Dawn opened her mouth to ask more questions but Conway gave her a stone look.

'Has he lost his mind?' Dawn thought bitterly as she did as she was told. Piplup set out a giant whirling stream of water.

"Good. Now, Slowking, use Blizzard!" Conway watched with satisfaction as the two attacks hit, and formed a clear, icy dome around the front half of the rock.

"Conway that was brilliant!" Dawn said once she saw his plan.

"Come on, let's get a move on!" Using one hand to pick up Piplup Dawn used her free one to grab Conway's and drag him towards the shelter. Slowking followed after and snickered at its trainer; all of Conway's pokemon were convinced he had a soft spot for a certain blue haired coordinator. Sure enough Conway's cheeks were streaked with red. Dawn dragged Conway along until they reached the frozen half sphere.

"Pip! Plup pip!" Piplup squirmed in Dawn's arms, and she let out a giggle.

"Sorry Piplup! Here, return." Gratefully Piplup allowed itself to be absorbed by the red light.

"Now, how do we get inside?" She looked the frozen shelter over and saw no entryways.

"Slowking, if you would be so kind…" Conway stepped off to the side and demanded that the psychic pokemon use Headbutt. Slowking reared back and managed to make a hole just wide enough for the two trainers to crawl through. Because of the power behind Slowking's attack, shards of ice stabbed at the back rock wall, and that in turn caused sparks to fall. Conway saw this and he and Dawn hurriedly searched for wood.

"Conway, over here!" Dawn called out suddenly, finding a dead tree not far from where the shelter. While Conway tried to find her amongst all the falling snow, Dawn snapped of branches and then broke the limbs into smaller pieces yet. By the time he got to her, Dawn already had an armful of firewood.

"I think that's enough for now. I'll see if I can get the sparks to catch." Conway grabbed a couple pieces of kindling and ran back to the shelter.

"Slowking, use Headbutt one last time!" Conway shouted over the wind, which was picking up speed. The tired pokemon let out a sigh and obeyed. When the sparks showered down, Conway stuck his head through the entrance and shoved the kindling underneath. He suddenly let out a yelp of excitement. Smoke started to rise, and Dawn let out her own whoop of joy. As Conway returned his pokemon, Dawn stacked the firewood close to the shelter entrance.

"Ladies first." He said, bowing towards the entrance. Dawn got down on all fours and crawled inside, closely followed by Conway. Though not very big, the icy new home trapped the fire's heat in well. And thankfully the smoke blew right out the entrance, so the air inside was fairly clean. Dawn tried to stand up but smacked her head in the process.

"I think we're going to have to stay down on the ground." Conway observed, pulling out his glasses and wiping them off on his shirt.

"We'll get all wet if we sit on the ground…" Dawn eyed the layer of snow on the ground.

"I know!" Dawn kneeled down and opened her backpack. Conway smiled when she pulled out a dark blue sleeping bag.

"We can sit on this." Dawn said as she spread out the waterproof fabric.

"Good idea." Conway approved with a nod of his head. They sat down fairly close to one another, and Conway frowned. Dawn's skin had a slight blue-ish tinge to it, and by the look on her face his was the same way. He then noticed that Dawn's face looked a little flushed. Worried that she'd get sink, Conway shrugged off his vest.

"Here, it's not much, but it should keep you warmer." He handed it over.

"Conway, can I ask you something?" Dawn twiddled her fingers and stared at the fire while she spoke. The green haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I guess." He replied, observing the girl's shy demeanor with curiosity. That wasn't like Dawn at all. He should know; he spent the entire time at the summer academy 'studying' her.

"It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me today, but I just want to know why you did it. You just kinda seem like the type of person who takes care of themselves and forgets his friends...." Though she tried to put it nicely, Dawn's words stung worse then the cold. Conway turned his head away and glared at the empty space beside him.

"I'd have to be stupid to let you die out here; the police would blame me, and without help I can't get out of this frozen waste land. Besides, why should you care? I don't need any friends. All I care about is my pokemon and studying." Conway's voice sounded like it was dug out of the very ice that surrounded them, and Dawn flinched as if she had been hit.

"You don't mean that!" She whispered, staring harder at the flickering flames. She didn't like the sudden change in her friend. Yes, Dawn realized then, despite the fact that the last time they met he had stalked her, Conway was undoubtedly her friend.

"I can't wait until we get out of here. Then you can go running back to _Ash Ketchum_." Again, without meaning to, Conway sneered at Ash's name like a king would to a peasant.

"What are you implying?" Dawn hissed furiously, looking up at the back of Conway's green head.

"Nothing, nothing. Just that you're so clingy about him it's almost pathetic." Conway smiled slightly even though there was nothing funny about the situation.

"At least I could make a friend, if I wanted one. I'll never have to travel alone with my nose shoved so far into a book I turn into a jerk!" Dawn turned her back to Conway and, using her backpack as a pillow, lay down to go to sleep. Conway cursed himself for acting so stupidly.

Talking to girls wasn't his strong suit, and never a book had he read that helped with that sort of thing. Dawn, as she lay there shivering, was glad that Conway couldn't see the silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

**A/N: Poor, poor Mr. I-Don't-Have-Talking-To-Girl-Skills Conway. Sorry the fluff had to end to such a sad and unromantic conversation. Will Conway ever be able to mend Dawn's broken heart? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. The Weed and The Flower

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They've made me so happy! I want to apologize if last chapter was confusing. I know you can't really get a fire by the means I described, but I didn't know how else to make it happen…**

**To Be Lost and In Love**

**Chapter 3**

They slept uneasily through the night, and on occasion one of them would wake up and check the fire. After only a few hours of sleep, Conway awoke to the just rising sun. He tried to flex his frozen, frostbitten limbs, and found it agonizingly difficult. The fire's warmth did little to warm the negative temperature in the air.

Beside him Dawn was still snoozing, and he was pleased to have some solitude. After all, Conway had spent the last how many years on his own, without any ties to friends or family to hold him down. To help pass the time Conway went over advanced algebraic calculations and recited the alphabet in Latin. Dawn had yet to stir.

'That's odd. I would have assumed Dawn as an early riser…Have I miscalculated?' Conway thought, looking at the still form. His eyes narrowed as he observed the sleeping girl. Dawn was still, a little to still just to be sleeping.

"Dawn? You ok?" Conway gently rolled her onto her back and tapped her on the shoulders. Dawn was breathing, but it was very light. Her skin was much bluer then it had been the night before.

"Dawn! Wake up!" Conway gasped, shaking her shoulders harder. Dawn twitched but otherwise showed no sign of comprehension.

"I don't know what to do!" Conway moaned, looking around the tiny shelter wildly.

'You could always share body heat.' A voice mumbled quietly in the back of Conway's mind. Just the thought of having Dawn's slender arms around him made Conway blush scarlet.

'I have to do it though, or else Dawn will…' Conway stopped his train of thought. He was wasting time with such stupid thoughts; it was time to act.

"Everything's going to be ok Dawn, I'm here. I'll warm you right up." Conway muttered as he lay back down. With shaking hands he pulled Dawn and cuddled her against his chest. It was awkward, and Conway wondered if his blush had enough heat in it to wake her up. Surprisingly Dawn automatically snuggled even closer, if that was possible.

"Come on Dawn, wake up…I've got you, everything's ok now…I need you…" Conway muttered phrases like that repeatedly, holding back a sob. A shiver went up and down Dawn's spine, and Conway put his arms around her to try and trap in heat. Suddenly Dawn's words from the night before flashed through his mind.

"_It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me today, but I just want to know why you did it. You just kinda seem like the type of person who takes care of themselves and forgets his friends...."_ She had said. Well, that much was true. Conway never had any friends to cherish and take care of; it felt strange to help another person now.

'This is really unlike me. What went wrong? When I saw her walking in Mt. Coronet, all I wanted to do was follow her around for awhile…now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and she's freezing to death, and it's all my fault…' Conway felt a twang of guilt as he looked at Dawn's pale face.

"I don't deserve friends like you. But don't worry Dawn, as soon as I get you to Snowpoint City I'll make sure we never meet again." Conway closed his eyes for a moment, trying to image how he could punish himself correctly.

"Please, don't say things like that…" A quiet voice whispered back. Conway's eyes flashed open and his black eyes bet blue.

"D-Dawn?! Are you ok?" Conway stuttered, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

"No need to worry." Dawn muttered her usual phrase. Then, she paused before asking "Did you really mean that? Everything?" Dawn's eyes were wide, almost childish. Conway found he couldn't look away from her dazzling orbs.

"Yes." The green haired boy replied in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was such a jerk…" Dawn sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Hey, I was a total idiot. I'm sorry too." Conway smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to do now. A gentle smile crept onto Dawn's face as well.

"You're still holding me." She reminded him. Conway's red faced darkened considerably. He quickly removed his hands and scooted a foot or two away.

"Listen, I think we should try and find Snowpoint City, now that it's daylight." He moved to put the fire out.

"Sure, sure." Dawn reached into her backpack and pulled out a hairbrush. She started combing through all the blue tangles that cascaded down her back.

"We aren't going to a contest, you know." Conway pointed out. He never fully understood the connection between girls and perfect looks. Dawn insisted that she couldn't leave the shelter until she looked presentable. With a roll of his eyes Conway piled snow on the fire and crawled outside. Dawn finished grooming herself, packed up the sleeping bag, and joined her nerdy companion outside.

The midmorning sun was shining brightly through a thin layer of gray clouds. The snow had finally stopped falling, and with every step a loud crunch could be heard. Dawn and Conway walked side by side, keeping as close as possible for warmth. They didn't converse much, but stared straight ahead at the vast whiteness.

"Conway, can you promise me something?" Dawn asked after nearly an hour of walking.

"Hn? Oh, uh, sure." Conway hoped history wasn't going to repeat itself.

"Promise me that, even after we arrive in Snowpoint City, you'll still be my friend." Dawn patted the ends of her hair nervously and waited for a response. Conway was totally taken by surprise.

"I-I don't know about that…I'm not very good for you…" Dawn's stalker yearned to say yes, but Conway had to stay away from Dawn. She tried to put up an argument, but he cut her off.

"I'm like a weed growing in a garden, and I'm causing a beautiful flower like you to wither." He said miserably. Dawn's face was one of sorrow and misunderstanding.

"Please Conway? Promise me!" She looked right at him, and Conway felt his resolution waiver. Oh how he yearned to have a companion like Dawn, someone to hold and to love.

'That's not quite true,' Conway corrected himself. He didn't want just anyone to be that special comrade. He wanted a particular blue haired female to fill that spot. To put off answering Conway quickened his pace.

"Why won't you answer me? Is it because you still think I like Ash?" Dawn demanded. One look at his face told Dawn she was right, at least partly.

"Well, I'll have you know that I have _never _found anything attractive about Ash." Dawn put some emphasis on the never part. This cheered Conway up more then anything.

"Good to know." He replied in a nonchalant kind of way. Dawn tossed her eyes playfully. It felt good to joke with Conway.

'I'll get him to change his mind, if it's the last thing I do!' Dawn swore to herself.

**A/N: Hooray for the return of the fluff! I really liked writing this chapter, because it's just so cute and adorable! Well, seeing as it's nearing 11:00 at night, I suppose I should head off to bed. Night everyone!**


	4. Can Humans Eat Poffins?

**A/N: My throat hurts…sorry to complain! It's really not that bad, to be honest. Just annoying. It should be fun trying to talk in Spanish class tomorrow…**

**To Be Lost and In Love**

**Chapter 4**

Dawn and Conway walked side by side, not saying a word. That is, until Dawn's stomach let out an embarrassing rumble. Conway glanced over at her and pushed his glasses up.

"Hungry are we?" He asked playfully. Dawn rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

"Yeah," She admitted. "Sorry I don't have any food with me." Conway looked up to the sky and wished for a fat turkey to fall from the sky.

"I have some poffins with me, but they were for Piplup and the others…" Dawn said, wondering if poffins were edible to humans.

"Doesn't sound very tasty, but I guess we can try it." Conway held out his hand and waited for the snack. Dawn reached into her backpack and pulled out a couple slightly stale pink poffins.

"They're really sweet." Dawn warned as she dumped half of the stash into Conway's hand. His hand twitched from her touch. Conway sniffed hesitantly at the pink pokemon treat.

"On the count of three, then. One…Two…Three!" Conway and Dawn shoved a poffin into their mouths and chewed. Dawn gagged and Conway actually spit his out.

"That was disgusting!" They gasped in unison, after Dawn was able to get hers down.

"So much for that!" Dawn shuddered and put the poffins away. Her stomach flared up again and Dawn mentally yelled at it to quiet down.

"I think it would be wise if we didn't mention this to anyone. Ever." Conway suggested. Dawn agreed without hesitation. They walked and walked until night was once again upon them. A tiny cluster of frozen trees were grouped together not far off, and the two trainers decided to camp there for the night. As before, Dawn's sleeping bag was spread out while Conway managed to get a tiny fire going.

"Dawn, do you feel like it's getting warmer out?" Conway asked once they were settled down and ready for bed. Conway had yet to lay down, and he stayed sitting up by the fire.

"I think you might be right! But if it is, it's only warming up by a degree or two…" The stars were shining brightly from above. The pale light combined with the fire flames, and Conway used his observation skills to analyze Dawn.

'Her skin still has that blue tint to it, and her feet and fingers looked pretty rough…' Conway noted. He was worried that Dawn was suffering from frostbite, a painful condition that could result in amputation.

'If that's the case, she must be hurting very much right now.' Conway was slightly awed at how well Dawn kept a good face; he hadn't even noticed the worsening blue of her skin. Dawn, who was lying on her back, caught Conway staring at her. She must have seen something in his face, a sign that he was worried. To calm the feeling of anxiety, Dawn smiled and said

"Hey, no need to worry! Everything's going to be fine." Conway nodded, although her words did nothing to lift the heavy feeling inside of him.

"Good night, Dawn." He said before lying down beside her. Dawn muttered a good night and cuddled close to Conway. They slept soundly through the night, but once again Conway found himself up early. At first, as he drifted through different levels of awareness, Conway thought it was the sudden extreme drop in temperature that had awaken him.

He sat up and stretched, not surprised to see that Dawn was still sleeping. He looked out over the fields of white and, for a second, thought he had gone crazy. It looked like smoke was rising from an unseen object over the horizon.

'Smoke means people!' Conway's heart thundered as he realized how close they must be to Snowpoint City.

"Wake up Dawn! We're going home!" Conway shook the said girl awake and started putting out the fire. It took a moment for the situation to register in Dawn's head. When it did, she became just as excited as Conway. They packed up quickly and started running like idiots towards the smoke. It was funny, Dawn thought, that something so plain and ordinary like smoke could turn into such an important part of life. If only the pain in her limbs would go away.

She'd never admit it to Conway, but the cold was really bothering her. Dawn hadn't been able to feel her fingers or bend her toes since the first night they spent outside. It made running a real pain, but Dawn told herself repeatedly that it would soon be over. Conway was to absorbed in his own thoughts to pay much attention to Dawn's state of mind.

"Conway, the smoke is getting closer!" Dawn yelled victoriously. She was right; the dust particles were indeed becoming closer. Conway beamed with glee.

'Yes! Finally we can put this nightmare behind us!' He let out a sigh of relief. That sigh turned into a gasp, however when Dawn stumbled and collapsed beside him.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Conway asked as he skidded to a stop. Dawn was on all fours, just staring at the ground. Then her arms gave out from beneath her and Conway moved forward to catch her.

"Dawn! It's the frostbite, isn't it?" Conway cursed as he carefully helped Dawn to her feet. Though she was wobbly, Dawn's voice came out steady.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything; I didn't want to burden you with worry… But I don't know if I can walk. I can't feel my feet, or my hands…" She blinked her eyes and her head started to spin.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'll take care of you." Conway pulled out a pokeball.

"I need your help, Aggron!" The giant gray and white pokemon let out an angry roar as it felt the cold snow.

"Aggron, carry Dawn for me." Conway helped the blue haired girl into Aggron's arms and they raced off.

**A/N: I hope it's not annoying that Dawn is the one who has to keep fainting and freezing. While I was typing, it worked out better with Dawn then it did Conway. Anyway, keep waiting for an update! I'm off to get a much needed cough drop!**


	5. The End To A New Begining

**A/N: I have to come up with my schedule for next school year. It's a really big pain in the butt! I have to figure out what time to have the different classes and everything, and it's ****very**** confusing! I can't wait until it's over…**

**To Be Lost and In Love**

**Chapter 5**

Conway's breath rose up and fogged his glasses. It was a pain, because his vision was blurred. But there wasn't enough time to stop and clean them off. Dawn eyed Aggron warily; the pokemon's weight slammed on the ground as it ran and caused the ride to be bumpy.

"I see a house!" she shouted suddenly, much to Conway's delight. A brown-bricked building came into view, with a Spheal barking loudly from inside a window.

"Who's out there Spheal?" A man looked out the window and saw Conway, Dawn, and Aggron running towards the house. He practically ran the door down in attempt to hurry outside.

"What happened to you two? Here, come inside." He asked when the trainers were close enough to hear. Conway returned Aggron to its pokeball and helped Dawn walk inside.

"My name is Shawn. Please, make yourselves at home." Shawn introduced. Conway and Dawn looked at their surroundings. It was a small house; there were only three rooms. The house was crowded with stuff, but there was some room to sit in front of a roaring fire. The two teens happily sat down and baked in the fire's glow. Spheal hobbled over and sat in Dawn's lap.

"You look terribly frostbitten and cold, both of you." Shawn said, his brown eyes disapproving.

"Shouldn't you be prepared for weather like this?"

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Dawn hissed angrily. Conway went on to tell of their story, in hope that Dawn would settle down. Shawn listened without interruption, although Spheal whined at times. When Conway's tale was told, Shawn let out a low whistle.

"In all my thirty years of living out here in the snow, I've never heard of a survival story like that. You two must be pretty tough! And you must also be hungry and cold. Snowpoint City is just around the corner; I could take you to the Pokemon Center." He offered.

"That'd be great." Conway said, and after a pause he nudged the still looking upset Dawn. She sighed and rolled her blue eyes.

"Yeah, we'd really appreciate that." She said in a hard tone.

"I don't think you're up to walking, so I guess I'll fly you there." Shawn stood up and led them back outside.

"Stay inside Spheal," Shawn ordered, much to the ice pokemon's dismay.

"Go, Charizard!" Shawn shouted as he tossed an Ultra Ball up into the air. The said orange dragon pokemon appeared with a mighty roar.

"Hop on everyone." Shawn climbed on Charizard's back and turned to help Conway and Dawn. When they were settled, Charizard flapped its wings and soared into the sky. Dawn was afraid of falling off, and out of panic she wrapped her arms around Conway's waist. The ride didn't last long, for as Shawn said Snowpoint City wasn't far away. They landed on the outskirts of town.

"Just follow this street and it'll take you directly to the Pokemon Center." Shawn pointed down the cobblestone street.

"Thanks again, Shawn." This time it was Dawn, not Conway, who spoke. She seemed to have gotten over the little rift between them.

"Take care." Shawn waved goodbye and Charizard flew away. People stared as Dawn and Conway walked past, but they paid no attention. They had only one thing on their minds today. Dawn grasped Conway's hand and squeezed it as a red roof came into view.

"That's it! That's the Pokemon Center!" Dawn let out a high pitched squeal. They ran as fast as their frostbite would allow. Without slowing their pace Conway and Dawn raced inside. A heavenly feeling swelled in Dawn's chest as the warmth of the Pokemon Center surrounded them. Everyone stopped chatting to stare at the newcomers. And among the group of watchers stood three familiar faces.

"Ash, Brock, Pikachu!" Dawn gasped as she limped towards her friends.

"Dawn, what happened to you guys?" Ash gasped as he took in her wild appearance. Conway stayed where he was at, not wanting to intrude. Nurse Joy and her beloved Chansy ran over.

"You must let me see to your injuries!" She cried, ushering Dawn and Conway back a hallway. Naturally Brock and Ash followed.

"Here, you two may stay here while you recover." Nurse Joy led them into an empty hospital bedroom. The white room had two white beds with white chairs sitting here and there.

"I'll get started on your frostbite." Nurse Joy said to Conway.

"No, treat Dawn first. She got it worse then I did." Conway sat down on one of the beds, suddenly aware that Dawn still wore his vest. A slightly smug smile slid on his face when Ash and Brock noticed it too.

"We were really worried about you two." Brock said when Nurse Joy had left to get medicine.

"Yeah. We didn't know what to think, after those Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat attacked…" Ash's voice trailed off. Pikachu let out a sad sound.

"It was awful, to say the least. But thanks to Conway, we're alive to tell the tale." Dawn said, casting an admiring glance at the green haired boy. He blushed when everyone stared at him.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let us die out there, could I?" Brock smiled.

"Well, thanks for taking such good care of our friend." He nodded approvingly at the slightly surprised boy.

"Sorry you had to miss the contest Dawn." Ash said after a moment of silence. Dawn's face was only slightly crestfallen.

"That's ok. I had fun getting to know Conway, though it would have been nice if it would have happened under happier circumstances." Dawn sent another happy look at Conway.

"So, where are we going after this?" Brock asked. Conway looked down at his hands; this wasn't a subject he could take part in.

"I was wondering, actually, if maybe Conway would like to travel with us." Dawn peered at the said boy, waiting for his reaction. Conway froze. Never before had anyone expressed interest in traveling with him.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ash and Brock agreed, although they were still a bit confused about Dawn's sudden attraction to her stalker.

"Please? I don't think I'd want to go anywhere without you…" Dawn pleaded before batting her eyelashes in a flirty manner. A faint smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, ok. I guess I could…" Conway blushed again when Dawn attacked him with a hug.

"Yay!" she cheered, not caring that Ash and Brock were there to watch. Conway looked and saw that Ash really didn't seem to mind the idea of him and Dawn together. They all laughed, including Conway.

'Maybe Ash Ketchum won't be so bad after all…' he thought, and for once he didn't sneer at the name. This was going to be the start of a beautiful adventure, that much was certain.

**A/N: Well readers, we find ourselves at the end of the story. I really hope you liked it; I had fun writing it. I think I'll write more HeatTag fluff, because could really use more of it! Thanks for reading this far, and I can't wait to see you all next time!**


End file.
